


#NotMyHajime

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	#NotMyHajime

It all started with fake Kanye West. The one with fingers up his nose. 4,096 to be exact. Was he Rohan Kishibe? No.

He wasn't my Hajime either.

His arch enemy, Tyler the Hajime, has taken Hajime Hinata into the Cold Stone Cremery. He did this by firing Hajime into the Cold Stone.

"There's a Cold Stone in the Philipines, Hajime." Tyler the Hajime pat the back of Not Tyler the Hajime. The real Hajime. Or was it the inflatable Hajime?

"Pffft...." The inflatable Hajime deflated. Bye bye, deflatable Hajime. Hajime is our smurf.

"No, Hajime is MY smurf!" Komaeda smacked away the deflated Hajime. The strangers took pictures, Komaeda was a Hajime.

They were looking for a woman wearing stripes, but Komaeda was wearing circles. And plaid. Plaid circles.

"You can't touch my plaid circles, Hajime!" Komaeda grabbed the real Hajime, and lifted him up over his head. "You can't Hajime my Hajime, Tyler the Hajime."

Hajime began to realize this might be a mistake, he shouldn't have given Crash Bandicoot that lady's number.

But she was the woman in stripes!

Ohhhh snap!

Here she comes!

Look out!

Yuno Nuccellati, AKA Y/N was ready to Crash into this Bandicoot! Ready to Hajime this Bandicoot. Ready to Bandicoot this Hajime! Ready to Crash this Hajime! Ready Bandicoot to Crash Hajime!

"Hajime! Where is my wife?"

"Where are the Jonas Hajimes?"


End file.
